fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino
Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino (十二使徒王立士, Jūnishito Ōritsushi) is an unique organization that is under the founded by Queen Aivenna. This organization consist of twelve of the strongest warriors that she could find, her daughter being one of them, all gathered together. Each member has sworn to an oath that binds them to the Queen, so their honor compels it with a goal in mind; to protect the Royal Family, to keep the residence of the Kingdom save and most importantly to stay loyal to their new home. History When the Founder repelled the invasion and passed on after the overuse of her items, the newly formed tribunal realized that before the founder's legacy could grow into the person to lead them, they needed protection against any more incoming threats, and decided to select twelve of the most loyal and dedicated of their warriors to allow them use of the founder's sacred items, which lead to the first generation of Twelve Royal Knights to exist. Over time, more and more successor's were chosen to succed and earn the title of Royal Knights, until the 8th generation, which was Aivenna Solus's great-grandparents, who managed to create a hidden kingdom after the war and no longer needed the knights to protect them any longer. After Aivenna came into power, her daughter Kristel Solus had found the tomb of the former twelve knights along with the sacred items as she had given them to her mother, resulting in Aivenna deciding to reinstate the knights in order to better expand her line of protection to her citizens, one of the knights chosen was her own daughter, who in term became the 10th generation leader in a long family line, tasked along with her other knights to keep the peace in the kingdom. Equipment When each knight is chosen by the royal queen, each one is awarded a special magic artifact that once said to belong to the original founder of the Norvino Kingdom. Each one is said to be only a small piece to an even bigger puzzle, and when one of royal blood wears all 12, they are said to be endowed with the power to change the very core of the Norvino Kingdom. Ten knights are given ten rings, each of them have a very powerful ability, but two of the knights are given two special artifacts: the Helm of Leadership which is given to the person marked Leader of the Knights, and the Loywenaid that is given to the most worthy of the twelve for their true mark of humanity in them. There is a legend within the royal family told many a times to the princess of the royal family that when the original had the two magic artifacts created, she gave the pendent to the person she admired the most, which eventually lead the two to get married and continue the family line to this day. Members Category:Phantombeast Category:Norvino Kingdom Category:Organization Category:Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino